Un Angel en el Infierno
by Jay-Jay-Ricc
Summary: Ade esa sumida en la depresion por haber perdido a su alma gemela, ahora sobre ella recae la responsabilidad de dirigir a su pueblo. Un puesto que ella no ha elegido.¿Puede un inmortal perecer? Una historia de aventuras y amor prohibido.
1. Inicios

Introducción. Un Ángel en el Infierno.

Sinopsis:

Ade esa sumida en la depresión por haber perdido a su alma gemela, ahora sobre ella recae la responsabilidad de dirigir a su pueblo. Un puesto que ella no ha elegido. Mientras tanto extrañas muertes comienzan a atraer miradas indeseadas ¿quien asesina a los humanos? ¿Puede un inmortal perecer? Obligada a contraer matrimonio con un hombre a quien no ama Ade intentara descifrar los secretos tras los ojos de Ater Cid. Luchando por su vida, encontrara a su alma gemela. El ser que pensó que había perecido en batalla. ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?

Dante se despierta rodeado de muerte. No recuerda quien ni que es. Luego de vagar por el bosque y redescubrir su talentos. Se topa con seres de su misma especie que claman ser los gobernantes de un trono usurpado. Guiado por este grupo, comenzara una vida basada en sangre y traición. Mientras que retazos de su vida pasada comienzan a asaltarlo. ¿Quién esa mujer cuyo rostro ve tanto? ¿Qué secretos se esconde tras las puertas de ese castillo?

Una historia de aventuras y amor prohibido.

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes y la historia son originales. Cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.**

Quizás solo sea otro día normal. Piensa mientras suda producto de la pesadilla que acaba de tener. Aunque no necesita noches de sueño estos vienen a ella y la dominan como a cualquier otro ser. Quizás sea un don el ver el futuro, para ella es una maldición si el futuro es como lo que ve. Como siempre vaga por la ciudad desierta aterrada al no encontrar más vida. Sin saber que hacer y huye sin que nadie y todo la aterrorice. Se despierta de la ensoñación sudando, sollozando y aterrada en la seguridad de su polvorienta habitación. Con un leve movimiento mira a mi lado y ve que todo sigue igual. La huella de su cabeza en su almohada y el olor de un cuerpo que añora y que se desvanece con cada segundo que corre. Suspira, dejando que los recuerdos mas preciados la invadan provocando alegría y dolor en una misma cantidad. ¿Como cambio todo tan rápido? se pregunta cuando las lágrimas que no debería poder crear corren invisibles por sus mejillas.

No se molesta en limpiarlas, ha llorado desde hace días. Lo peor de su partida es que todo quedo igual pero a la vez irreconocible. Su ropa regada por el polvoroso piso, las pinturas de sus ojos en las paredes, las fotos de los viajes a parís y Milán. Su perfume en cada rincón de la casa deshabitada. Lo mas doloroso de la soledad es que siempre esta allí. Nunca se aleja, siempre acechando, esperando el abandono para tomar posesión de tu cuerpo.

Quizás se deba todo a su predisposición para elegir a los imposibles. Esos que te tienen por unos meses y luego se alejan porque se cansan de una rutina que tú amas. Si. El amor es el peor castigo al alma. Te enloquece, te ciega, te sube cada vez más alto y ya sabes lo que dicen. Cuanto más alto están, mas dura es la caída.

Así se encontraba Ade una joven canadiense de congelada en unos eternos 19 años. Malvada, frívola, salvaje, hechicera solo eran algunos de los muchos sobrenombres que la gente le daba. Era una criatura de a oscuridad, princesa de un pueblo que no eligió, condenada esposa de un tirano al que odiaba, enamorada de un igual prohibido. Y ahora marchita a saber su muerte 3 años atrás.

Continua...


	2. Somnus, Sueños

2. _'somnus, _Sueños.

Se encuentra perdida en un bosque donde la naturaleza es muy densa, Ade esta aterrada sabe que es de día en algún lado, el sol es tu enemigo se dice. Cada partícula de su ser condenado a la oscuridad eterna. Duda de si es una pesadilla o la maldición de su don haciendo presencia. En 1 de cada 100 humanos convertidos nace una habilidad especial. Algunos pueden saber que piensas, otros dominan el don de la telequinesis y otros como Ade presencian hechos que aun no suceden.

El bosque sigue mostrando su inmensidad, su grandeza al albergar tanta vida. Los animales al paso rehúyen el contacto con Ade, saben que es algo mas. Nota sus pies descalzos, pero no siente ningún dolor cuando camina por el suelo cubierto de espinas. No pueden herirla. Vestida con la ropa que usaría en su coronación, ese vestido vino tinto echo de un material parecido a la seda pero resistente a todo tipo de temperatura ceñido al cuerpo y a la vez amplio que cae en la rodilla y con un escote en su espalda se nota impecable. Su cabello blanco cae rizado en una cascada brillante por su espalda llegando a la parte baja de su cintura.

Maquillada con la simbología de su idioma, lleva en su ojo derecho el símbolo que la marca como heredera al trono. Un intrincado diseño circular, es casi una espiral con estrellas, dorado que resalta en su piel translucida. Si su corazón latiera probablemente no seguiría en su pecho piensa con añoranza. Claro que para eso debería seguir viva. Cosa que desde hace unos 150 años abandono por una vida que ahora esta incompleta.

Comienza a notar aquel bosque tan familiar. Si. Su antiguo hogar estaba situado a unos kilómetros al oeste. Y solía cazar con su hermano en esta tierra. Conseguían los mejores ciervos pastando a solo unos metros. Si, ahí esta en árbol en que solían trepar y dormir mientras esperaban que las trampas se activaran. Recuerda la suavidad de sus hojas en la piel, y la rugosidad de la madera en sus manos y rodillas.

Con un desliz cae al vacio en un pozo que una vez cavaron. ¿Sigue aquí? pregunta temerosa, el sueño da un giro, aunque nada ha cambiado, aun continua en el mismo poso pero hay un camino ante ella. Camina hacia el. Privada de la vista por la oscuridad que mora en ese agujero es dirigida por sus restantes sentidos, la humedad, la puede oler. También escucha las pequeñas pisadas de los insectos a su alrededor, sus manos sienten las superficies, el aire comienza a escasear no es que lo necesitara pero la carencia de olores es incomodo. Siente el comienzo de una superficie rugosa. Madera astillada.

Rayos de luz comienzan a alumbrar la estancia. Antorchas cada 20 metros. Una puerta a la lejanía. Suspira aliviada. Su corazón frio carece de emociones al igual que su rostro. Dejo el temor cuando comenzó su nuevo camino. La puerta pequeña esta definidamente detallada. Bisagras de oro se extienden como ramas por la madera de roble. El picaporte de diamante puro brilla reflejando la luz del fuego. Bañando la estancia de colores. Cuando su mano toca la superficie la nota tibia al tacto, casi caliente. Empuja la pesada puerta y sin mirar al exterior da la espalda y la cierra tras de si. Se voltea y ve el gran estadio en el que esta. El cielo nublado y el pequeño techo que la cobija impiden que el sol la calcine. Camina confiada en las nubes. Y sale de la sombra protectora, ha dado solo unos pasos cuando el sol se despide de las nubes y brilla dado su fulgor enojada con Ade. En segundos su piel comienza a quemarse, a pesar de poder disfrutar de su luz, grita desesperada mientras las olas de fuego la recorren ve en las gradas protegidos del sol miles de otros sonrientes disfrutando de su dolor. Con su último aliento grita su nombre.

¡Dante!

Su voz se corta, carece de garganta. Ahora solo queda el vestido y cenizas de lo que solía ser el cuerpo de Ade princesa del mundo de la oscuridad.

Tres golpes suenan en la puerta, abre los ojos lentamente y ve el reloj en la pared que marca las 7.30am. Suspira aliviada, sigue viva.


	3. Novus Initium

**3. **_**N**__**ovus Initium**_** / Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Dante POV

El calor lo despertó en la fría humedad. Desconcertado se levanta, vacila, no sabe en donde está, pero en su cabeza todo se oscurece de pronto, solo se queda inmóvil esperando que su mareo cese. El mira a su alrededor y ve gente muerta por todos lados, demasiadas de las que jamás había visto… pero, un momento, ¿En realidad había visto a alguien muerto antes? ¿En realidad recordaba algo?

Sus muecas demuestran tanto confusión como ira consigo mismo… se pregunta que abra hecho esa noche, no entendía por qué… pero las heridas de su cuerpo eran tan extrañas, parecidas a las rajaduras de un árbol… con un interior tan duro como el exterior. Siguió conociendo su cuerpo, su piel tan fría, y su incontrolable hambre al ver los cadáveres, pero a la vez, le daba asco.

Salió tropezando de aquel lugar, mientras tapa su nariz, combatiendo el hedor que despedían los cadáveres, pero un segundo luego se dio cuenta de que no sentía aroma alguno, sus sentidos estaban estúpidos pero… ¿era costumbre? ¿Tal vez el ya había estado en esta situación antes? Hace mucho tiempo supone… ni aunque tuviera un poco de memoria no lo recordaría.

Se despidió de su cama con sabanas de confusión, saliendo de ella sin mirar hacia atrás, dando tumbos, aun no se acostumbraba a su cuerpo, no recordaba cómo moverse, sus piernas eran tan agiles pero a la vez tan pesadas. Siguió dando pasos torpes, algunos eran mas rápidos de lo que él quisiera, y se había chocado muchas veces contra arboles, ahora el parecía encontrarse en un bosque, y justamente en ese mismo instante algo le ocurrió, parecía estar a punto de recordar algo… Pero entonces salió corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana, su cara había cambiado a una expresión enmarañada, como el hocico de un león apunto de atacar a su presa. De pronto ve a un Alce pastando cerca de un arbusto, sus ojos se agrandan, y toma más velocidad aun para que de un simple movimiento se apodere del Alce, y comience a saciarse de su carne.

Se reincorpora al bosque, saliendo de aquel claro. ¿Qué… que es esto? Susurra para sí mismo mientras posa una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Acababa de matar a un Alce que era más grande que él, y también descubrió sus habilidades de caza, ¿cómo iría a sentirse? Siguió caminando, pero ahora sin tumbos, parecía un príncipe, caminando hacia su palacio, se sentía más seguro, y su mente estaba en blanco… solo pensaba a donde iba a ir si no recordaba nada de su vida. Luego levanta su camisa, las heridas ya habían sanado y también se dio cuenta que sus músculos estaban más firmes, como si recién hubiera hecho ejercicio, se dio una sonrisa que no llego a terminar en sus mejillas. Algo lo golpea en la cabeza, y el solo alcanzo a ver una sombra negra que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Cae al piso como si nada, y un gran hombre con una túnica negra que lo cubría totalmente lo carga sobre su hombro y comienza a caminar en dirección cruzada por donde él iba.

El sujeto de túnica se da cuenta que el sol está saliendo, mira al cielo nublado por el espeso aire del bosque, entonces deja caer al olvidadizo sobre el piso, pero mira su cara y susurra. – Dante… - Se arrepiente de dejarlo, y lo vuelve a cargar, Sin más empieza a correr a la misma velocidad que su pasajero a bordo.

Llega hasta un pueblo bastante ordenado para ser uno asentado en un claro del bosque. Se mueve lo más rápido posible hasta una casa vieja y deja a su acompañante sobre unas gradas de piedra, en esta casa todo era de piedra al parecer, una piedra cortada a la perfección, se asemejaba al rostro de los dos presentes en esa sala… fríos, con una expresión petrificada.

-¿En donde lo encontraste? -Pregunta un tercero sin terminar de abrir la puerta por la que iba a pasar.

-En el bosque, estaba cazando, lo vigile durante unos instantes y parecía aturdido, estaba solo a unos 200 metros, y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Entonces… no entiendo que le paso. En otro caso te hubiera asesinado con la mirada o algo asi como lo que dicen esas historias.

-Lo sé… supongo que me retirare.

La corta conversación fue demasiado rápida, las palabras apenas se entenderían para algún humano. El nuevo presente entra a la habitación, el viejo sale por donde vino.

El sabio parece alguien de edad adulta, tal vez unos 40 años, Trae el cabello largo, por los hombros, con un bigote refinado y bien cortado, junto con su barba a la perfección en forma cuadrada, sus facciones demasiadas raras, parece alguien imponente.

Se acerca hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Dante y mientras acaricia su cabello habla con una media sonrisa. – ¿Donde te has metido gran guerrero? Ahora solo pareces un novato peón… de tu princesa.


End file.
